This disclosure relates generally to the field of software engineering.
A software engineering project requires many decisions to be made regarding the architecture of the software being constructed. Reuse of decisions that have been successfully implemented in another project, or in a different part of the same project, may reduce the amount of work necessary to complete a current project. Existing features for reuse, such as copy-paste and export-import, support manual application of prior decisions to the current project by a project architect. However, manual application of prior decisions may be time consuming and error prone, and does not provide context information and fine-grained control over the selection process.